The mission
by Still-Me-Pockets
Summary: We're the only titans mobile... oh yeah another upload! Why you ask? because I'm crazy! KFXD AND BBXRAE eventually!
1. The dealio

If I owned teen titans I probably wouldn't have time to write and you wouldn't want that would you?

**The Mission**

"I still don't understand why we had to do it." Danni said still complaining about having to leave the tower so early as she lugged the last bag into the hotel room.

"It's becau-

Kid Flash didn't have a chance to finish before Danni started complaining again

"Why couldn't titans east do it they live closer? There are also more of them then the two of us!" Danni was about to start one of her rants again before Kid Flash shushed her by placing a red gloved finger over her mouth, but instead of only silencing her it created an awkward silence in which none of them talked before he found his words

"We're the only titans mobile and there are titans all over the world protecting other parts that aren't New York. Titans East were too busy to do this since Dr. Light decided to … do whatever it is he does… and at the moment Ney York needs someone if only for a while to help because Control Freak and Mad Mod are causing trouble so we as titans mobile have to stop him, So any further questions?" He finished before moving his finger away from her mouth and acting as though he meant to keep it there through his speech.

"Yeah, how did they form an alliance again?" Danni asked, that subject continued to confuse her

"Wow you're just full of questions aren't you?" he asked back and grinned

"We're going to figure out just as soon as-

Kid Flash was cut off again although this time it wasn't Danni it was the laptop, it was ringing. They both got to the laptop as soon as they could so obviously Kid Flash was there before Danni.

"Is it a sighting or a Crime?" She asked

"It looks like a sighting; do you think we should go incognito?" He asked her and before she could finish nodding her vote he was back in his civilian clothes

"Call me West, Wally West." He said in a good mood she walked to the bathroom with her clothes in her hands and in a couple minutes she was back out.

"Call me Danni." She deadpanned grabbing the key-card and leaving the room. They both walked to the scene of the… sighting so that they didn't catch to much attention but they were in New York so for all they know the people window shopping or watching street performers wouldn't notice.

"So are you sure we shou-

"Danni isn't your real name right?" He asked interrupting her thinking

"As far as you know…" She answered trying to change the subject

"So then what is it?"

"What' what?" She asked again trying to change the subject as they walked into the Manhattan Mall.

"your name?"

"guess, you probably won't get it."

"is it Danielle?" He asked

"Nope" She replied looking up at the stores on the next floor up

"Daniela?" He asked again

"No." She said as they went up steps

"Give me a hint." He said hopefully

"Uh.. you wouldn't guess it at first.." She said hoping that would be enough

"Genevieve" He guessed she stared at him

"Genevieve?" She asked

"It's a name." He Stated

"I know but how did you get Genevieve from Danni?" She asked quizzically

"You said I wouldn't be able to guess."

"Yeah but I didn't mean that…" She paused and looked down they were at the beginning part of the escalator

"What?" He asked confused

"THAT!" She pointed frantically at the staircase

"What the escalator?" he asked clearly confused

"That is not an escalator THAT IS A SCREAMING METAL DEATH TRAP OF DOOM!" She screamed as they started to draw a crowd of people who were trying to pass and nosy people who wanted to know what she was screaming about.

"It's an escalator." He said not understanding why she was afraid

"NOIT'SNOT!" She yelled

"I'll let you hold my hand?" He tried

"Nope, that's okay I'll go down myself" She said and tried to get on the escalator but… it kept moving

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down AHHH!!!" She yelled

"What?" He asked amusedly

"I looked down…" She stated

"Are you sure you don't want to hold my hand?" He asked smirking

"Yes I'm sure and I don't!" She yelled again

"It's just an escalator." He said watching she looked down again from where she was

"Are you kidding? That's not an escalator that's a flippant fun slide." She looked down again "Minus the fun part." She tried going down again but the escalator was just down right scaring her."

"What if I get stuck?" She asked a few people laughed some were complaining and if you were there you would have sworn you saw a three-year-old face palm.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" he asked again

"No I told you already!" She said trying to make her point

"Last offer" He said holding out his hand and after she looked down one more time she grabbed his hand. Some people from the group "awed" some were just happy that they could use the escalator again. She blushed he was still Smirking and then they heard an alarm from the next floor down they exchanged glances and KF grabbed her and slid down the escalator hand rail In half a minute after Danni pulled a "Clark Kent" at the bottom of the Escalator and behind a vending machine and a quick costume change for Kid Flash they were at the front of a FYE on the bottom floor Where Control Freak was causing trouble.

**A/N: muahaha my first Chapter I know what you're thinking "Why did she start another?" well you see … I had writers block for my other stories if you have any ideas for them please PM me…**

**When I said "pulled a Clark Kent" I meant she like took off her first lair of Clothes and under it was her costume…. And before that please tell me who has never been afraid of an escalator?**


	2. This is CHHAAAAPPPPPTEEERR 2

Fighting Control Freak was easier said than done. Repeatedly Kid Flash ran around trying to confuse the man. Danni got caught up fighting fencers, skaters and other various people from how to videos and various movies.

"How do you like me now titans?" He yelled before tripping on wires behind TV's while trying to make a quick escape.

After melting supplies used by the how-to characters Danni attempted melting them to walls it worked for the most part until she found out not all of them had metal She attempted melting metal columns in parts of the store but the ground above proved unstable. After the fight in which Control Freak got away Danni admitted that they needed help well at least she did.

"I'm going to call Titans West they could help well some of them could." Danni exclaimed on the way home and taking out her communicator

"Whatever floats your boat, Danipher, but I could've taken him if I knew more about him." Kid Flash told her in his never ending KF-ness

"I'm calling anyway…" she got into contact with them and her and KF showed up on the screen of the Tower in Jump City.

* * *

"Hello anyone home?" Danni and KF's faces' showed up on the screen of the window/TV/communications system in the Jump City tower

"Yeah what's new you two?" Cyborg asked

"Um not much we just called for som-

"WHOA are you two dating?" Autumn asked in a scream "Speedy said he saw it coming but I was like no way but you guys are like-

"Autumn…. I'm not dating this airhead…" Danni told her pointing at Kid Flash

"Hey I'm not an airhead you're crazy…. My head is normal sized." He defended

"Hey… don't get your dance belt in a bunch! Wait can they bunch?"

"I DO NOT WEAR A DANCE BELT!" he yelled but his face was red enough to convince people otherwise

"Somebody's defensive….. Anyways we didn't call them to argue" Danni sang the first part but ended up with a face and expression that meant she was serious for a change

"What is it?" Cyborg asked switching into temporary leader mode

"We're going to need some help can you send some people?" Danni asked

"Sure I'll send Beast Boy and Raven just as soon as I can." He answered

"Great try for before six o' clock tomorrow?" she asked

"I'll do what I can…" He said disconnecting the transmission

* * *

_I didn't fall in love with Beast Boy he tripped me……. I guess then I fell_

_I know what you're saying Raven doesn't fall and all that, but I did. How? Well I'm still figuring that one out. One day I just… I looked at him and my whole view changed. Before he was immature and annoying whiny and all of that now he's a little more mature not a lot and even if he was still the same immature BB I met when the titans formed I would still like him. I like how he tells me jokes even when he knows I'm ticked off about something it used to be annoying but I know he only does it to make me smile or laugh or to help me show any signs that I'm still alive… I do think he's funny and I do love everything about him. _

_I'M IN LOVE WITH BEAST BOY AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!_

_Okay maybe a little not because I'm embarrassed just because I'm not exactly the kind of girl who can walk up to him and say " Oh hey Beast Boy I know I've been weird lately but it's only because I love you." That would scare him and well he might run the opposite way screaming…._

_---_

"That wouldn't be good."Raven thought aloud while writing in her journal

"What" BB asked worriedly

"Oh…. Nothing just exited I guess."

"Raven? Exited? Are you feeling okay? Should I turn around and go to the hospital or something?"

"No. Really I'm fine I think it will be…… fun." Raven said after wasting a minute looking for a word

"Are you sure? I can turn around right now and-

"BEAST BOY?!?!?!"

"WHAT????" BB asked confused

"Just because you got your license does not mean you should drive! Turn on the auto-driver that Cyborg installed."

"Auto-driver?" He asked not knowing what she was talking about

"Yeah he didn't tell you?"

"No"

"Okay then it's on the other side of the steering wheel……. NO NOT THERE!!!..... To the left, yes! Now have you learned your lesson you almost ran over that old lady."

"Well she should have been walking on the sidewalk!"

"She was!"

"…oh"

"Yeah oh!" Raven said sarcastically

"Can I drive now?" Beast Boy asked knowing the answer but trying to start a conversation

"NO!"

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing."

"No you're writing something people always say nothing when they mean something." Beast Boy said trying to prove a point

"Oh gee Sherlock what gave it away?" Raven said sarcastically again

"Uh the pen, and you call me dum- wait was that sarcasm?"

"You figure it out." she said not even looking in his direction as she continued to write

"Let me see! Is it something about me?" he asked thinking it was something horrible

"No." Raven said turning her head the other way so he wouldn't see her blush he thought it was because she couldn't look him in the face and tells him, they did consider themselves friend's right? Beast Boy wondered

"Well we're here." He said sad getting out of the car and walking up to the building that held him and Raven's room for the next couple weeks.

* * *

_**Sorry if I jipped an idea off you I don't write this down first all the time so I don't know I might've taken an idea off someone… sorry whoever it was please don't hate me**_

_**You can correct my grammar or spelling as you wish I'm a little convinced I made up a few words but you can be the judge since I don't understand having a Beta.**_

_**Dance belt (I read a story before actually a bunch of them that said they wear Dance belt's under their spandex and whatnot I believe that thought my friends are convinced they wear tidy whiteys and a cup)**_

A **dance belt** is a kind of specialized undergarment commonly worn by male ballet dancers…

**(Wikipedia)**

_**R+R [pretty please]**_

_**~Danni Pockets**_


End file.
